I Think We're Alone Now
by beingmargoroth
Summary: Well, Kurt thought, he definitely knew what he wanted for Christmas now…  fluffly Klaine OS


**A/N: Okay, so Glee's cover of _Do They Know It's Christmas Time?_ leaked last night and filled me with Christmas cheer (which I desperately needed, due to recently personal events) and I'd already planned this fic in my head, after hearing Tiffany's '_I Think We're Alone Now_', so I just put the two together and created fluffy Christmas Klaine. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't been sure about a Christmas party.<p>

After Rachel's last insane experiment, which had resulted in chaos from what he'd heard via Finn and… well, that - that - that _disagreement_ with Blaine that he refused to remember, Kurt had made a mental note to never be around when the glee club were mixed with alcohol ever again. But Blaine had promised this time would be completely different. _Too right_, Kurt had reluctantly agreed, as he boyfriend (it still have him shivers to think of Blaine like that) wrapped a cosy scarf around his neck, _This time I actually have a reason to get jealous at an unlucky twist of Spin the Bottle_.

He understood Blaine's reasoning for wanting to go; he was still adjusting to the group and developing solid friendships - this was a chance for him to get to know them better. Kurt still wasn't overly pleased about leaving his cosy house when there was a marathon of 'America's Next Top Model' on. But, after three tumblers of 'Deck the Rooftops' (or, as it actually became at the party, the first verse accompanied by endless lalalalalalala's), Kurt was stumbling out of Rachel's house later that night in a much merrier mood.

At first, he didn't notice the falling snowflakes. It was only when, in front of him, Finn stopped and groaned, drawing Kurt's attention to the ground, covered in snow that had settled since their arrival about three hours earlier.

"Ohhh!" giggled Blaine, noticing it too when Kurt stopped beside him.

"How're we supposed to get home?" his step-brother moaned, kicking the tyre of his SUV. "I'm not supposed to drive in the snow."

"You can stay, Finn!" called Rachel from the door where she'd been watching the last of her guests leave, giggling.

"We can walk," Kurt admitted, although Finn needed no convincing to stay with an offer like that from his girlfriend - he was back up the garden path before Kurt had finished.

As Kurt giggled at him, a hand slipped around his waist and settled on the bare patch of skin at his hip, where his shirt had come untucked during karaoke.

"C'mon," murmured Blaine's voice, his breath hot in his ear, leading him along the sidewalk.

The crisp snow crunched underfoot, Christmas lights sparkling from inside nearby houses as they walked, not always in a smooth line. Kurt couldn't help but think the night was perfect, even if Tina had wasted her drink on his expensive jeans (before laughing uncontrollably, he remembered dimly) and Santana had gone into a lot of depth telling him that, if Blaine wasn't gay, she'd so tap that. He knew it was the softened edge the alcohol had given life, as well as the stars glittering in the night sky and Blaine planting rough kisses on his neck and jawbone. Actually, that last one was getting slightly frustrating, so Kurt was glad when Blaine, using the group he still had on his hip, pulled him to a stop so he could kiss Kurt properly. Long, lasting kisses that left Kurt dizzy and breathless.

Out of nowhere, a gruff voice shouted, "Oi! Behave!"

They broke apart, not at all worried - in fact, they found themselves giggling as, hands clasped, interlocked, skin burning with warmth, they ran. The chilly air on Kurt's warm face was exhilarating. In normal circumstances, that last scene wouldn't have been acted out like that. But it was hard to find anything bad about the moment. He had Blaine's hand in his, it was snowing, Christmas was merely days away - what more could he want? Well, he _was_ a teenage boy, so…

"I think we're alone now," Blaine murmured as they slowly skidded to a halt, nearing the Kurt's road, already backing him up so he could press Kurt against someone's garden wall and kiss him until their lips turned blue and the snow melted.

_Well_, Kurt thought, _he definitely knew what he wanted for Christmas now…_


End file.
